


Bedside Manner

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And some measure of medical professionalism, Armitage "Wants to Be Chief" Hux, At least until Ben starts giving her medical care, Author Can't just write smut, Ben "Medical Professional" Solo, Ben is having an odd day, Benjamin Organa-Solo MD Interim Chief of Surgery, But they really want to bang, Daddy Kink, F/M, Is that a vibrator up your cooch or are you happy to see me?, Nurse Poe "The Hoe" Dameron, POV Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Rey "Desperate Princess" Niima, Rey is having a rather bad one as well, The smut will be cumming soon, There has to be plot too, What keeps making that noise?, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: “Here?” he asked, pressing down a bit more firmly.“Ugh, a little lower, I think,” she whimpered.Ben frowned, her face was scrunched as if in pain, flushed red, and her chest was heaving. “Is it too much?”“No!” she nearly shouted. “I can take it.”Wanting to soothe the poor woman, “you’re doing so well,” he praised. Ben continued his search lower.This time when Miss Niima moaned, his gaze was locked onto her face. It was not pain, but pleasure etched across her tanned skin. Swallowing heavily, he attempted to adjust his weight on the stool. His slacks grew tight, and he was surer than ever he knew what exactly was lodged inside Miss Niima.Finally, he felt the obstruction and the subtle pulsating vibration from inside her. One mystery solved at least.“Miss Niima-”Or: The "Vibrator stuck in a hole + visit to the ER" AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).

> For Sally! Because your prompt inspired me enough to want to take on two gift fics this month. I think I got all the bonus points too. XD <3
> 
> And special extra thanks this time to my Beta, [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/works). Because she's a nurse and she knows more WAY medical things than I would. <3 (And I don't want to ask my own mother -who is also a nurse- these questions.)
> 
> Most of my medical knowledge comes from growing up with a family of medical practitioners, and Grey's Anatomy... the latter of which there are many references to.

“Where the hell are all my interns?” Dr. Benjamin Solo growled as he surveyed the rather barren state of his emergency room.

“Holdo has them all working on skills labs after the ‘incident’,” his fellow attending shook his head. “I would have just fired the lot of them. Performing medical procedures on each other, Snoke would have never let that fly if he was in charge.”

Ben shot his Trauma attending a glare, “I never asked to be made Chief-”

“Interim Chief,” Hux reminded him with a smirk. “And the board only picked you because your uncle _and _Holdo turned it down, and Ackbar is on Sabbatical.”

_I’m going to need a damn sabbatical if this keeps up, _Ben thought to himself, eyeing the man with a Chainsaw sticking out of his side. “We’ll just have to make it work. Run your ER, Hux. It’s Halloween, so it’s only going to get worse.”

Just as Ben was reaching his hand towards the chart, long spindly fingers snatched his early morning escape. “You should tell your uncle to free up some of his residents. I’ll handle this.”

Stalking towards the nurse’s station, Ben glowered until the overly cheerful Dameron finally looked away from his computer. “What can I do for you, Chief?”

“Page my Uncle, I need bodies in the ER.”

“No problem, Boss Man. But, while you do that, there’s a sweet little thing in desperate need of attention,” Dameron flashed him a smirk. “What better attention than the Chief of Surgery? Anyone would be lucky to have those hands… examining.”

“I swear to god, Poe, if you don’t shut your mouth-”

“Oh, I can think of something you can do to shut me up,” he winked.

_Don’t kill the nursing staff. Never piss off the nursing staff. Wise words, but it’s Poe ‘_the Hoe_’ Dameron…_ Ben inhaled and counted to ten before releasing his breath and leveling a glare at the manwhore.

“Just...just get my Uncle down here,” Ben struggled to keep his tone polite, and his attempt at a smile felt awkward and painful. “I’ll see to the patient.”

“Bed seven, hot stuff,” Dameron purred, handing over the chart.

“Mhmm,” Ben felt his eye twitching and ground his teeth together to keep from snapping at his childhood friend.

_Take the job, Luke said. It’ll be a great experience, he said. No wonder he kept pushing it onto me. I’m rarely out of my office, and every halfway decent surgery I go after gets nabbed because there is _always _something to do. _His thoughts continued to sour as he flipped through the chart.

Opening the curtain and shutting it behind him while still reading the chart, Ben said, “Miss Niima, I’m Dr. Solo. What brings you here to...day?”

Looking up and seeing a fully grown woman dressed in pink chiffon with a sparkling tiara atop her head was nowhere near the oddest thing he had seen in his over a decade of practicing medicine. Remembering it was, in fact, Halloween, he excused the odd costume and quickly regained his persona of stoic professionalism.

“Oh, I...well you see… I was hoping for a female doctor,” Miss Niima bit her lip and waved her hand, “no offense. I’m sure you’re a fine doctor.”

The silver glint of her bracelet reflected the harsh fluorescent lighting. “Ah. I see. It might be a while. Most of my staff is busy _elsewhere_,” Ben could not help but grumble.

Hearing his phone vibrate, Ben reached into his lab coat, fully expecting his uncle to be complaining about taking his grunts away. Except, his phone wasn’t in his pocket. After a moment, the vibration stopped.

Brushing it off as a phantom ring, Ben returned his attention to Miss Niima. She was flushed, at least what little of her face he could see beyond her white gloves. The silver of her bracelet caught his eye again.

“Miss Niima?”

She groaned in response, her entire body seizing for a moment. “Are you sure you want to wait-”

“Yes,” she squealed.

Raising his brow and turning away, Ben heard the vibration again. _Coffee, he needed a metric ass-ton of coffee_. “If you change your mind, have one of the nurses page me. I’ll be in my office, but I’ll come take care of you.”

Trying to ignore her whimper of pain, Ben hesitated at the curtain. “You make a very pretty princess,” he offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

If her choked gasp was any indication, he had failed. The woman did not call him back, so he stalked back over to the nurse’s station. “Dameron, if Miss Niima decides she no longer wants to wait for a female doctor, page me.”

Not bothering to wait to hear Dameron’s salacious response, he sped towards the elevator and the sanctity of his office. Double-checking his pockets on the slow ride up, he made a mental note to remember to grab his phone this time.

* * *

Phone in hand half an hour later - after receiving a page to the ER - Ben pulled back the curtain of bed seven. By now the poor girl was nearly sobbing, her entire body spasming at inconsistent intervals.

“No luck getting a female doctor?” he asked, both amused and annoyed with his staff’s apparent disregard for patient care. If it was not a ‘cool’ surgery most of his residents were out.

“No, and that nurse told me I could be here for hours before one comes down here,” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Ben heard the vibration again and stared down at his phone. Nothing. So where was the noise coming from? “Miss Niima, I assure you, you are in good hands. Let me take care of you,” he lowered his voice, taking a few steps closer. “Please, I can help.”

“Why?”

“I’m invested,” he shrugged, “and curious as to what’s going on.”

Miss Niima flushed a pretty shade of pink, “you don't know?”

Ben slid his phone into his lab coat and took a seat on the stool beside her. “Your chart only said you had a foreign object lodged inside you.”

“I do,” she answered, biting her lip and shaking.

“How much pain are you in?”

“That’s a hard question to answer,” she raised her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“On a scale of one to ten?”

“Pain’s at a three? it’s the uncomfortable nature of the object that’s causing my distress,” her words were clipped, but the flush to her skin remained.

“It is rather large?” Ben asked. If it was, she might need surgery to remove it.

“Not really, just...um, r-really lodged up there,” the woman stammered.

Ben inhaled, reaching for the latex gloves. “You really shouldn’t have to wait. I’m a professional, Miss Niima.”

“It’s not that…” she trailed off.

“Then what seems to be the issue?” Curiosity and offense warred within him.

“I just don’t want to be judged,” she mumbled.

Ben offered her a charming smirk, “I don’t get paid to judge. I get paid to take care of my patient’s needs. You have my word - I will not judge you.” Besides, he had an inkling as to what might be lodged inside the woman dressed up as a literal princess. His eyes flicked to the silver bracelets - handcuffs - he had realized later while sitting in his office. He needed to make sure Miss Niima was not in any danger at least.

His conscious demanded it.

“Alright,” she breathed, holding out her pinky.

Ben blinked, this case was only growing stranger by the minute. He reached out his own and curled around her pinky, shaking them once. Offering her what he hoped was an encouraging smile, he changed his latex gloves. “I’m going to need to feel around for this object. I’m going to place my hands on you and you’ll feel a bit of pressure. Just tell me if it hurts.”

“Yes, da-” she startled, then coughed. “Doctor Solo.”

Blinking a few extra times - but keeping his mouth shut at her odd slip - Ben began to palpate her abdomen. _She’s so tiny, _he mused, watching as his large hand spanned her entire midsection. Focusing on gentle pulses in a circular pattern, he hunted for the obtrusion. Switching between watching Miss Niima’s face, and his hands on her abdomen inching lower, he nearly missed her moan.

“Here?” he asked, pressing down a bit more firmly.

“Ugh, a little lower, I think,” she whimpered.

Ben frowned, her face was scrunched as if in pain, flushed red, and her chest was heaving. “Is it too much?”

“No!” she nearly shouted. “I can take it.”

Wanting to soothe the poor woman, “you’re doing so well,” he praised. Ben continued his search lower.

This time when Miss Niima moaned, his gaze was locked onto her face. It was not pain, but pleasure etched across her tanned skin. Swallowing heavily, he attempted to adjust his weight on the stool. His slacks grew tight, and he was surer than ever he knew what exactly was lodged inside Miss Niima.

Finally, he felt the obstruction and the subtle pulsating vibration from inside her. _One mystery solved at least._

“Miss Niima-”

“Rey,” the woman moaned as he pressed down harder, attempting to identify just how big the vibrator inside her was.

“Rey,” he ignored the shiver he felt when he spoke her name. Lowering his voice and pulling his hands away from her warm body, he heard her whimpers. “I’m not judging, but I need to know, is the foreign object a vibrator?”

She shook her head, doe shaped hazel eyes filled with embarrassment and tears. “Not exactly,” she mumbled.

Leaning closer Ben whispered, “a bullet?” Rey frowned, “one that vibrates,” he further explained, leaning closer.

A subtle nod of her head and Ben had his answer. “Wireless?”

“If It wasn’t I would have pulled it out already,” she huffed.

“Did your partner attempt to remove it?” he asked, eyes flicking towards the handcuffs that had clear bolt cutter marks between the links of the chain.

This question caused a fresh wave of tears and trembling. “H-he left me alone. Just freaked out and ran out of my apartment.”

Hot boiling rage rushed through Ben, and his fists trembled at his sides. As a man, he wanted the break the face of whatever lowlife thought it a brilliant idea to leave a woman cuffed, alone, with a vibrator shoved deep inside her. As a Doctor, he wanted to submit the male - questionable status withstanding - for one of his uncle’s clinical trials.

For now, his focus needed to be on Miss Niima - _Rey_ \- and getting the vibrator out of her. “Sounds like a dick,” he offered her a smile. “Good news is, I can help get it out of you.”

Grinning wide, and flashing a full set of pearly white teeth, Rey reached out and placed a delicate hand on his arm. The same one stuck in handcuffs. “Thank you, dad-Doctor Solo.”

Every ounce of professionalism at his disposal was not enough to stop the warmth flooding his chest. Nor the blood rushing to fill his cock. “And we’ll get that eyesore taken care of as well,” he reached out and tapped the cool metal dragging across her wrist. “It’s not too tight or causing chaffing, is it?”

“No,” she shuddered again, blinking up at him with those wide doe eyes.

Never before had a patient - or woman in general - tested his control as much as the petite woman inches away. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he rolled towards her hips and tapped one of her feet. “Plant your feet and spread your legs for me, Rey.”

Closing his eyes at her gasp - taking a calming breath that did absolutely _nothing _\- Ben counted to ten. Finally, he opened his eyes, and kept his mouth shut, swallowing as he adjusted her legs.

“I’m going to see if I can’t dislodge it, so I’m going to insert my fingers. You’ll feel a bit of pressure, and be sure to let me know if it’s too much. Can you do that for me?” he rumbled before coating his fingers in lube.

“Yes, Doctor Solo,” her voice warbled.

“This is going to be cold,” he warned, seconds before he slowly pushed two fingers inside her vagina - _beautiful cunt_.

“F-fuck,” she hissed, already squirming on the bed.

She was over-sensitized - _so responsive_ \- as he worked his fingers further. Miss Niima - _Rey_ \- was tight around him, muscles spasming as he sought out the vibrating menace -_ so fucking tight_. He saw a hand flying in his peripheral before he heard her muffled moan. Trying to adjust his grip - _get deeper inside her_ \- his knuckle brushed along the top of her inner…

Who the _fuck_ was he kidding? He’d just grazed her G-spot, while he was two knuckles deep inside the most beautiful cunt he’d ever had the pleasure of touching. Professionally or otherwise. God did he wish this was _otherwise. _But he was a god damned professional. Fuck! He needed to get laid. Now was _not _the time to be thinking about finger blasting a few more of those pretty moans out of his patient.

But he wouldn’t lie to himself - he desperately _wanted _to.

“I can almost reach it,” he whispered, fingers catching the edge of the egg-shaped vibrator.

Rey shifted her hips, “please,” she begged.

Biting his lip, hard enough to taste copper on his tongue, Ben used his other hand to press firmly down on her pelvis. “Hold still. I’m not going to be able to get this out of you if you keep _squirming_,” he huffed.

“Sorry, daddy,” and fuck if those beautiful hazel orbs glistening with tears and darkened with desire was not the most erotic sight in his life.

“Just stay still for me, princess,” Ben whispered.

Once again he almost had a hold of the vibrating bullet, Rey’s cunt spasmed around his fingers, causing it to shift even deeper. He watched her moan into her fist, eyes closed as her head thrashed from side to side. Twisting his palm, trying a new angle, he ground his palm against her mound. He heard her shriek and felt her attempting to arch her hips. Grinding his palm into her clit, his breaths came out in broken pants.

“Don’t think... I’ll be able to... get it out this way, Rey,” he whispered as he stood from his stool.

“Please, I need…” she trailed off, continuing to moan into her hand.

“I know. I know,” he cooed. “You’re so brave, being so good. I’ll try one last thing, if that doesn’t work I’ve got another idea.”

He caught her eyes - so full of trust and need - as she bit her lip. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered.

“Nothing to be sorry for, I’ve got you. Just relax,” he scissored his fingers in a last-ditch attempt to catch the bullet.

He had no grip, and the vibration was so strong he could barely move it a few centimeters before Rey’s cunt sucked it back. Ben removed his fingers from inside her slowly, trying not to let her disappointed whimpers affect him. He bent at the waist and reached for a pair of forceps.

“Shhh. I’ve got you,” with quick, precise movements he inserted the forceps and got a hold of the vibrating bullet. Pulling it out slowly - no one could prove he intentionally angled the forceps so it would drag over her G-spot - he rubbed soothing circles into her thigh. “That’s it.”

“I’m so close…” Rey whimpered.

Fuck if he didn’t want to throw the tatters of his professionalism aside and get the beautiful woman off. But he couldn’t do that. _Shouldn’t do that_.

“_Please_, Doctor Solo.”

“Ben,” he whispered as he watched the purple egg slowly ease out of her trembling cunt. Those lips swollen and puffy pink. He dared not look at her face, if he did, he _knew _it would be all over.

“Please, Ben? I’ll be so good,” he knew she would be. She would be _perfect._

“I can’t, Rey. Not…” he bit his lip as he pulled the vibe out of her. _Here, _he finished mentally.

For a few moments, Ben watched it go off in the tray, the noise conspicuously loud in the small space. With the push of a button the vibration stopped. He pulled off his latex gloves, sat back down on his stool and rolled towards Rey’s tear-streaked face.

“Stay as long as you need. I...I’m sorry,” his breath was ragged and his chest ached. “If I could…” he shook his head. He should _not _follow that train of thought. Reaching out his hand he pulled her sweat-slick hair from her brow. “It’s over now, you’re okay. You’re safe.”

Watching her tears stream down her cheeks caused the ache in his chest to grow. Ben pulled out one of his cards. “If you need anything, call me. I’ll be here pretty late tonight. If anyone bothers you, tell them Doctor Solo said you can stay here as long as you need. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

Rey reached out a hand and tentatively took the card from him. “Okay,” she mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

Leaving bed seven was the hardest thing Ben had ever done in his life - and he suffered through his boards sick with the stomach flu - but he managed to walk away. His entire body screamed with the need to go back to the oddly dressed woman and her perfect _needy _cunt. To Rey and her shy smile, and her beautiful moans. Except he couldn’t.

He was Doctor Benjamin Organa-Solo MD, Interim Chief of Surgery. If he couldn’t practice proper bedside manner, how the hell could he expect all his subordinates to do the same? With a quick order to Nurse Dameron to ensure bed seven was allowed to stay as long as she needed, he fled to the professional safety of his office.

Raging hard-on be damned.

* * *

One aggravating Holiday spent arguing with his Uncle about staffing needs and professionalism - not that he could say much in his glass house - and filling out paperwork until his vision became blurred, Ben was finally able to call it a night. Being chief sucked, and he was going to the board and letting them know he would _not _be continuing once a suitable replacement was found.

His interaction with Rey - Miss Niima - reminded him why he went to medical school. Helping others - more specifically _healing _in general_ -_ was his bread and butter. Paperwork was _not his strong suit. _The constraints put upon him as a leader hindered his ability to actually practice medicine. Much like the constraints his professionalism demanded he _not_ give the beautiful woman in bed seven the mind-blowing orgasm she so desperately needed.

And he had so needed to be the one to bestow that gift to her.

Stalking through the halls - blue balls and sexual frustration aching with every step - Ben was determined to get the hell out of the hospital, go home, and jerk off until his cock was raw. While he spent about five minutes wondering if a malpractice suit would land itself on his desk in the near future due to his actions earlier, Ben had found he had no fucks left to give.

Okay, maybe he had one. But he was not _that_ desperate to land himself in legal trouble and risk his license by attempting to contact Rey Niima.

Just as he was about to escape the constraints of the hospital, his long-time friend - and annoyance - called out to him. “Oi, Boss man!”

_Fuck it, I’m tearing that manslut a new asshole, _Ben groused to himself, whipping around and leveling a glare at Poe Dameron. “What?” he spat.

Holding up his hands, Poe shook a bit in his pink scrubs. “Um, bed seven still hasn’t left, sir. She’s been...waiting.”

Ben frowned, “I’m sure I signed off on her chart. Miss Niima is free to leave whenever she’s ready.”

Poe just shrugged. “I tried telling her that, but she insisted she wanted your... approval.”

Inhaling and summing every ounce of will he had to resist running through the halls of his hospital to go to her, Ben nodded. “I’ll take care of it.”

Poe waggled his eyebrows and winked. “You take good care of that one,” and ran off, turning a corner before Ben could do bodily harm.

With slow measured steps, Ben made his way back to the ER. Now it was filled with patients in all manner of Halloween gore, and the interns and residents his uncle had reluctantly released from his service. Ignoring everyone who opened their mouths, with a glare on his face that clearly stated ‘fuck off or you’re fired’ he stood in front of bed seven for the third time that day.

Stepping inside the closed curtain, he was surprised to find Rey dressed in a pair of pink scrubs, a hospital gift bag in her lap. “Miss Niima?” he questioned, eyeing her new attire.

“Ben,” she flashed him a smile. “Your friend gave me these so I could have something comfortable to walk out in. He said you wouldn’t mind if I waited until your shift was over.”

Poe was either about to earn himself a promotion or demotion, depending on how the next few minutes played out. “You were waiting for me?”

“I figure I had two choices. One, get myself together and leave, writing this entire disaster off and swearing off men and sex toys for the foreseeable future,” she whispered holding up one finger.

_That would be a pretty logical course of action_, Ben swallowed, “and the other?”

“I follow through with our mutual attraction and let you _take care of me,_” her lips curled into a seductive smirk. “I know which option I _want _to take.”

It was here Ben felt the dilemma of his life unfolding before his very eyes. Two paths were open before him. Both had pro’s and con’s, but he could not take either route.

He _hated_ himself for that.

So much so that his brain uttered words without filter - or consent - while he was mired in indecision. “I’ll take option three. I walk out of this hospital, and if you want, you text the number on the card I gave you once you’re outside.”

“Oh?” Rey tilted her head, confused.

“I’m not pursuing a damn thing while I’m in this hospital. But if we happened to meet up at a bar, outside of work…” he trailed off and bent down to whisper in her ear. “I’ll be damned if I don’t take care of you and finish what I started.”

This was still highly improper, and could - if someone pursued it - cost him his license. Something in his gut told him this was worth the risk - _Rey_ was worth the risk. He had always trusted his instincts before and was not about to stop now.

“Thank you, Doctor Solo,” Rey reached for his hand - the same one that had been inside her - and stroked her thumb across his palm. “You were amazing, but I think I’m going to need to find another physician in the future.”

Ben read between the lines, and walked away from bed seven, his hand still tingling and his cock once more stirring. This time when he heard a vibration and checked his phone, it was the culprit.

Quickly typing in the address of a bar close to the hospital, he threw his head back with a joyous shout. Quieting and checking to make sure no one saw his childish outburst, he hurried to his car. All and all, this was shaping up to be the best Halloween he’d ever had. By the end of the night, he was going to have that princess in his bed, maybe he’d even ask her to put that costume back on.

* * *

Two drinks, five minutes of heated staring, and about four sentences later Ben found himself in the front seat of his car with a needy Rey grinding on his lap. Gripping one of her three buns tight in his fist, he molded his lips to hers. Devouring her cries as he ground his cock against her dripping cunt.

Part of him didn’t want their first time to be in the front seat of his car outside the bar many of his colleagues frequented. The other _aching _part of him had been needing to touch her like this without the professional barrier from the very moment he laid eyes on her trembling form. He had been so desperate to just _touch _her he hadn’t even bothered to remove a single layer of clothing.

_Yet._

A knock startled them both, and none other than Poe ‘the Hoe’ Dameron, and - surprisingly - Hux were standing there smirking at them. Rey flushed and hid her face in his neck while he rolled down the window with a groan of embarrassment.

“Might want to take this somewhere a bit more private. Holdo and your uncle are in there,” Hux advised, pointing towards the bar.

Ben’s eyes widened. “Thanks for the warning.”

“You tell the board you hate being interim Chief, _and_ I’d make an excellent replacement, and I won’t say a damn word,” Hux smirked.

Poe threw his arm around the other’s shoulders. “Hug’s - that’s mean. Can you not be a dick for like five minutes?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “You weren’t complaining the other night.”

“And, that’s my cue to leave. See you tomorrow,” Ben flushed, rolling up his window. _That’s going to cause drama later, _he was sure.

Rey scrambled into the other seat, her face still flaming. “I didn’t get you in trouble did I?”

Ben fastened his seatbelt and shook his head. “I doubt it. Hux wants Interim Chief, I don’t, and Poe just thinks I need to get laid. They won’t say anything. _Now_, I’m going to take you home and finish taking care of that needy little cunt, princess.”

“Then you better hurry before I completely ruin your leather seat,” Rey smirked, buckling herself in.

Ben shivered and started the ignition. When his car purred to life he twisted in his seat and cupped Rey’s cheek. “Behave princess, or Daddy’s going to have to punish you when he gets home,” he promised.

The quiet gasp released from red lips bruised from his heated kisses had him nearly bursting. “When I get home… fuck princess… I’m going to show you proper bedside manners.”

“Then stop talking about it and _drive,_” she insisted. “No one likes a tease.”

“As you wish.”


	2. The Smuttening

There were few better highs in life than the one Ben had after performing a difficult surgery. Who needed drugs when the rush from saving a life made the entire world sing? Every single post-surgery bliss-filled haze paled in comparison to the high he was currently riding. Lips latched onto Rey's slim neck, her legs coiled around his waist, hot cunt dragging across his cock, all while he sandwiched her between the wall and his body.

Fuck, he was _hot_. He needed to be naked five minutes ago, but could not muster the strength to pull his lips from her delicious frame long enough to shed his clothes. Rey’s constant mewling moans and clawing nails at his back glued his hips to her core.

“Ben, please!” she begged.

Tearing his lips from her flesh, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the very sight of her in the moonlight streaming from his windows. Flushed cheeks, lips bruised red and quivering, hazel eyes just gold-rimmed black irises of desire and desperation, hair disheveled and falling from her three buns. She was a fucking _vision_.

“Need to get upstairs. Need to have you,” he spoke in broken sentences - using all the blood still left in his brain to navigate the stairs.

“Yes, oh god yes,” Rey keened, grinding herself against his cock.

He nearly stumbled halfway up the stairs. If he had a hand free - and could trust his balance - he would have given her supple ass a swat for that one. “Told you to behave, princess. Gonna swat that pretty ass if you don’t _hold still._”

He should have known better, because now not only was Rey grinding herself against him - constantly rolling and writhing her hips - her talented little mouth was laving licks and opened mouth kisses against his neck. Nearly to the top of the stairs, Ben was determined to make it at least that far.

For now.

Collapsing to the ground, Ben held his weight with one arm. The other gripped the hem of the too large pink scrubs from her hips and ripped them off. Shifting his weight he slammed two fingers back inside her perfect cunt. _So warm, so fucking tight - “_So wet, you’re gushing.”

Feeling her without the restrictive latex was a fucking dream come true, which only spelled certain doom for his aching cock later. He was not going to last five minutes inside her. A wicked grin crossed his lips.

He was going to absolutely _ruin _this pretty princess pussy. Claim it for his own, and _never _let it be so mistreated again. “Your cunt is so desperate, Rey. You’ve been needing this for _hours, _haven’t you?”

She could scarcely do more than nod and continue her mewling moans as he used every ounce of dexterous precision his medical training had honed. Ben’s thumb circled her clit, while his two fingers curled up and dragged along the bundle of nerves that would set her synapses into overdrive.

“Come for me, princess. Come for _daddy,_” he growled, leaning down to whisper into her ear. “Come, so I can show you how a proper daddy takes care of his princess.”

While an odd kink to many, Ben could inherently understand its appeal. The Daddy/little relationship was one built around trust and the integral need to take care of - or be taken care of by - another person. He had watched more than enough porn - and done plenty of deep internet dives for ‘research purposes’ - during medical school.

When Rey had slipped not once, not twice, but three times - well, he knew what she wanted, what she _needed. _Her inner walls were quivering around him, pulsing faster and gripping tighter with each curl of his fingers.

Right now, Rey needed to… “Let go, sweetheart. Let go and come all over my fingers,” he pleaded, furiously working his fingers while nibbling on her ear. “Please,” he breathed.

With a high pitched keen, her back arching off the wooden floor, Rey came apart at his request. Fluids squirted out of her to coat his own dark blue scrubs as his fingers continued to stimulate her through her first - of which there would be _many _\- orgasms.

“Fuck,” she panted, laying bonelessly on the floor of his upstairs hallway, sweat beading at her brow.

Ben let loose a chuckle, “Oh, we’ll get there princess. I promise you that.” He easily lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards his bedroom.

Now that she was temporarily sated, he could at least get them safely into his bed. After that, they would not be leaving. Closing his door with a kick, he strode towards his bed and placed Rey on the black satin sheets. Still clad in the overly large pink scrubs, the sinful dark of his sheets contrasted with the soft pink of her top to create a heady mix of innocence and depravity.

“I thought I told you to behave, princess,” Ben began, shedding his shirt and tossing it into the hamper. “You did not. I’m going to have to punish you later,” he swore, shedding his pants and boxers in one move. “But I can’t wait. You okay if I pound that pretty pussy and take the edge off?” he asked.

Rey nodded, her eyes at half-mast, pink tongue curling around her lips as she gazed up at him from the bed. “Yes, Doctor Solo,” she said, anticipation burning in her gaze.

“Good,” he bent down over her and gripped both thighs in his hands and _spread _her open. “Need to fucking mark that pretty cunt as my own. Need to fucking paint your insides, been hard all day because of you.”

“Do it then,” she hissed. “I said no one likes-”

Silencing her - or more accurately stealing her words and causing her to scream - as he thrust inside, Ben curled over her to whisper harshly in her ear. “Keep up the back sass, princess. Daddy still owes you a punishment… Color?” he asked.

“Green,” she whimpered, hands fisting in his hair.

Frenzied thrusts, without a shred of control or precision, were all he was capable of. Taking both wrists into his hand, he pulled them up and over her head and held them down. Rutting into her like an animal, the need to claim, to dominate roiled within him. This was basic animal instinct. Raw and uncontrollable lust.

Fuck if he was going to last at this rate. His headboard was banging into the wall loud enough to almost match the volume of Rey’s wanton moaning. “Fuck Rey... I’m not going to last. Next time…” he managed to catch her gaze, “next time I put my cock in you… you’re gonna come twice on it,” he swore.

As her eyes closed and her head arched back, the keening scream she let loose with was too much stimulation for his overly exposed senses. With one final thrust, he bottomed out and swore he was brushing her cervix when he came.

Rolling to the side, Ben hissed as he eased out of Rey. He tossed an arm over his eyes and tried to regain control of his spasming muscles. “I _needed _that,” he groaned.

“Same here,” Rey panted beside him.

Moving his arm and rolling to face her, one hand cradled her chin to place a chaste kiss against her lips. “Thank you,” he said against her lips.

Rey blinked at him, nose scrunching in confusion. “Why the heck are you thanking _me? _That was the sexiest thing a man has _ever _done for me.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he cooed. “I really am going to ruin you,” he promised. “We’re far from done.”

A single brow arched as a smirk curled at her lips, “Good. I’ll have to make sure you keep me afterward, then,” she vowed.

Ben was already certain he wanted to keep the sassy little thing around for a very long time - or as long as she wanted. But he was not ready to tell _her _that. Maybe after breakfast tomorrow. Until then, he was going to pound her so deep into his mattress, she would be etched there forever.

“All rested?” he asked, running his hand along her thighs, stroking the skin.

She nodded, “mhmm.”

“On your stomach then, princess. Daddy owes you a punishment,” he pulled his hand away, moving to kneel beside her.

As soon as Rey was situated, her ass propped up on _his _pillow, he caressed the glorious globes of her ass. Was it wrong he wanted Rey soaking his pillow enough that no matter how much he washed it, he would still be able to smell her when he slept? Probably not. Depraved, perhaps, but not wrong. He mused as he continued to stimulate her nerves. This was a punishment after all.

“How many, princess?” he whispered, fingers ghosting over her spine.

“F-five?” she whimpered.

For all his research, Ben had never had a real ‘lifestyle’ relationship - or experience - before this. Taking that, and her experience with the lesser male earlier that led her to his ER, into consideration, he agreed.

“You better count them,” he traced each of her vertebrae, swirling his fingers around the dimple over her pert - and shaking - ass. Lifting his hand, he brought it down in a semi-hard smack.

“One,” Rey counted, her voice level and calm - almost bored. “I can take a _lot _more daddy,” she advised.

_Such a sassy mouth. Going to have to teach that one a lesson later, _Ben noted, bringing his hand down hard on the opposite cheek.

“Two,” Rey’s voice wavered a bit.

He swung again, at the same strength. “Three,” she counted, her fingers fisting in the sheets beside her head.

Soothing the beautiful red handprints coloring themselves before his eyes, he delved two of his fingers back inside her cunt. “Two more and you’re done. Wonder what I should do with you first?” he mused.

“You already fucked me,” she pointed out. “So anything else isn’t first.”

Dragging his thumb over her clit, Ben continued to caress her ass and slam his fingers into her. Trailing his pinky up to her puckered hole, he gently teased at the bundle of nerves there. Rey let out a sharp gasp, which caused his lips to curl into a wicked - nearly feral - grin.

“Oh? You like this?” he teased, inserting just the very tip of his pinky.

“Yes,” she hissed, her entire body tensing.

Ben removed his pinky and continued his relentless assault on her pussy. He really did want her soaking the pillow. “Remind me to invest in an enema kit for a later time,” he told her.

“Later?”

“When I pound into your ass, I don’t want anything on my cock. Makes it so I can switch between your holes at my leisure,” he explained. He was a doctor, he knew what kind of germs - _that - _contained.

“I meant-”

Bringing his hand down again, having thoroughly distracted her, Rey’s scream of shock was music to his ears. He waited.

“Four,” she cried out, wiggling her hips, thrusting back into his still pounding fingers.

“I know what you meant. If you think I’m letting this perfect pussy slip away, you’re mistaken.” _Unless you want to leave, _he thought, but kept it to himself as it probably did not fit the mood he was setting. “And I really am intrigued by the interesting woman it’s attached to,” he finished with the final smack.

Watching her ass jiggle and settle as she moaned out her final count, Ben decided it wasn’t the scene that was turning him on so much. No, it was Rey herself that seemed to have a magical effect on his cock - and an enchanted one on his heart.

“You did so well, princess. Now I’m going to reward you for being such a good girl for daddy,” he praised slipping down the bed and burying his face into her cunt. “You can come as much as you want.”

If the shriek she had unleashed before had made his cock twitch, the current stream of expletives and high pitched keening had him grinding against the mattress for some relief.

She tasted divine, as he dragged the flat of his tongue along her weeping slit. Gripping her hips in his hands he lifted her higher into his waiting mouth and _devoured _her_._

Nipping at her clit, his nose sliding between her folds and inhaling her scent had his eyes rolling back into his head. She smelled amazing as it was, but when mixed with the scent of himself - Fuck, he was ready to be inside her again. He was going to be very sure to spend an entire night with her tied to his bed. He’d have her splayed open for him while he _feasted_.

When he felt her trembling body reach a fever pitch, he pulled away from her delicious cunt. Guiding her hips up, Ben slammed back into her writhing heat. Bottoming out, he held her in place as she seized on his cock, screaming his new favorite nickname. She squeezed his cock so tight as she came, he could barely pull back more than an inch or two before she sucked him back in.

“Fuck! Guess you...want it...deep, princess,” he growled into her ear. She was incoherent with her words. “Color?”

Her response sounded enough like ‘green’ he proceeded to make good on his silent promise. Hand pressing her back down into the mattress, his hips pistoned into her. He thrust her deeper into his mattress, her muffled cries urging him onwards.

“That’s it, princess. Scream for me, come on my cock, let yourself go,” he whispered into her ear, caressing his tongue along the shell. “Daddy’s got you.”

Soon enough Rey was once more quivering around his cock, and he was so _damn _close. Deft fingers zeroed in on her clit, circling, pressing, and stimulating the bundle of nerves until she was a writhing, moaning mess. He just needed one more from her. One more until they’d both had some rest.

“Come for me, Rey. Need to feel it. Come all over your daddy’s cock,” he ordered. His entire body was curled over her, pressing into her sweat-slick flesh, trapping her underneath him as he fucked her into a state of delirious pleasure.

“Hnnnng,” she warbled, her voice cracking.

His fucking headboard sounded like it was about to pound through the drywall. “Be my sweet little princess. Come, Rey. Now!” He barked, pressing down on her clit.

She screamed, exploding around his dick, sucking the thick white ropes of cum into her womb. He shuddered as the most intense orgasm of his life wracked his body. Rolling to the side, Ben collapsed to the mattress, spent, with Rey cradled on his chest.

He lost sense of time for a while, coming down from his mental blackout to feel his cock slipping out of her. Urging his body to work, he managed to pull Rey close enough to rest her forehead against his chin. He peppered her face with kisses, thanking her for the experience.

“Why are you thanking me?” she asked.

Ben gaped at her, “Are you kidding me?” Slowly he dragged them both up to the pillows and sagged down, his energy completely vanishing.

“No,” she huffed, pulling away from his kisses.

Ben cradled her cheek and drew her into a kiss. He caressed her lips with his own, gentle and filled with adoration now that the frenzy had passed. “That was the single greatest sexual experience of my life,” he swore.

A soft and very shy smile curled at her lips. “Oh, well then. You’re welcome, I guess.”

“Pfft. I guess, she says,” his grin only grew as he once more peppered her face with more kisses.

A contemplative look crossed her face, but remnants of that shy smile remained. “Okay, so what’s wrong with you, then?” Rey asked, curling her hand over his chest.

Confused, as her smile and her very body language - curled around him content as a cat - were at odds with her words. “I’m sorry?”

Ben had feared his years spent with his nose buried in books would not translate to his ability when buried inside a woman. He had hoped, but clearly, something was off with his technique. Not that he had many opportunities to practice. He vowed to get better.

“There has to be _something _wrong with you,” Rey rolled her eyes. “No one is that amazing in the sack, with a prestigious career, and _not_ married. Or at least attached romantically to another person,” she further explained.

Warmth spread throughout his person. His years of focusing on his studies and perfecting his craft had not left him inadequate in the bedroom. Score! As a bonus, he was unattached when he met Rey due to his socially awkward nature, so he was free to pursue her. If she was willing, of course.

“Oh? Does that include you?” Ben teased, the happiness he felt etched into his very soul.

“No woman in her right mind would let a man like you go - unless there was something wrong with you. So I _have _to wonder. Why the hell, or more aptly, how the hell are you still single?” she pressed, her hazel eyes boring into his own - demanding the truth.

Though the truth was a bit embarrassing, to soothe her concerns, Ben could handle a bit of embarrassment.

“I work long hours, am socially awkward, and don’t really enjoy ‘going out’ when I do have free time. I spend most of my nights out at a specific bar surrounded by other doctors. Plus, I have absolutely no interest in starting up a relationship with someone I work with, it tends to cause drama,” he shrugged. Ben felt confident enough his answer would suffice. He began to run his fingers through Rey’s sweat-slick hair.

“Ah,” Rey nodded, “that actually makes sense. So, should I be worried you often take patients home and blow their minds?”

Ben’s jaw dropped, not expecting the third degree so soon. He vigorously shook his head, he wanted Rey to know he was now, and probably forevermore, devoted to her, and her alone. “Of course not. You’re the first, and I had a hard time even convincing myself you were worth the risk of losing my license.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed, her body tensed under his arm. “Oh?” she bit out.

“I mean, you are so worth it,” he rushed to explain, “but healing is all I’ve wanted to do since I was a child. Risking all that, well no one has ever tempted me in all my life. I just felt...something drawing me in. So, you don’t need to worry. I'm not the type of guy to woo my patients.”

“Except for me,” she pointed out.

“Only you,” he promised, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“So, no closet full of skeletons?” Rey teased, dancing her fingers up and down his chest.

“I mean, I have one in my office,” he shrugged. “But, I don’t think that counts.”

“Nope.”

“I do have _family _issues, with my parents,” might as well go for total honesty.

“Same here. I changed my name since I do _not _want to be associated with my paternal grandfather,” she grumbled.

“There’s a story there,” he noted.

Rey smirked, “I’m not giving you my life story right away. Not even if you try and pry it from me with your magic fingers.”

“Something to look forward to then,” he pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair.

“Definitely,” she agreed.

“So, how was it?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“What?” she murmured, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

“My bedside manner?” he teased.

“Excellent, Dr. Solo. But I think you better keep that level of excellence between us,” she warned, resting her head over his heart.

Pulling the blankets over them, Ben silently agreed. A wide, goofy grin etched onto his face, plans formed in his head, and his beautiful princess was wrapped up in his arms. Overall, it had been a very productive Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert the "it's been 84 years" gif.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Sally <3. And everyone else. Thanks to my amazing Beta [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/works) without whom my Comma game would be AWFUL!


End file.
